


Chance Encounter

by Inte1eon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Gen, Growing Up, Headcanon, Humorous Ending, Other, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: "We'll fool her into thinking we're on a date.""Wait. What?!"
Relationships: Citron | Clemont/Sana | Shauna, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Koharu | Chloe/Serena
Kudos: 22





	Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except this idea.

It had been years since Ash went on his journey with a disobedient Pikachu by his side. Since then, Ash and those he met have grown considerably. Team Royal was getting reformed, making way for the next generation of heroes.

An older Serena with shoulder-length honey hair and wearing glasses over her eyes looked around the refurbished Vermillion City. She was going to meet Professor Goh Williams and attend a presentation on the Pokémon of Kalos. By chance, she wondered if his old friends would also be here.

When a Boltund ran as fast as they could over to Serena, she nearly dropped her bags out of surprise. The Boltund sniffed her feet and soon recognized her scent. Breaking out her Rotom Phone, she looked up the canine.

_ “Boltund, the Dog Pokémon, and the evolved form of Yamper,” _ the dex explained.  _ “This Pokémon generates electricity and channels it into its legs to keep them going strong. Boltund can run nonstop for three full days.” _

Once Serena put the phone away, Boltund attempted to lick her affectionately.

“Boltund!”

Blue-gray eyes looked up to see the Pokémon’s owner running up to them. The call got the canine’s attention, and they ran to her. The maroon haired woman’s green eyes were familiar to her, and her yellow and orange clothing gave away her identity.

“Chloe?” Serena asked with some surprise.

Chloe had cut her hair short over the years and graduated from school, eventually opening her restaurant: Junction Café. Her friendship with Leah helped the place become a success in Kanto. People and Pokémon loved their food and drinks, and Chloe was genuinely happy with her career choice.

“Serena!” Chloe exclaimed happily with her female Eevee on her shoulder.

The two exchanged a hug.

“How have you been?” Chloe asked once they let go.

“Great!” Serena told her. “And how about you? How’s the café doing?”

“We’re all doing great,” Chloe updated. “Business has been keeping us afloat due to the cooler weather, and the updates to the menu are running smoothly.”

* * *

“So, what brings you to Kanto?” Chloe asked while they walked to the Williams laboratory.

“Goh called me over to attend a lecture,” Serena explained. “There’s never a dull moment with him and his assistants these days.”

“He and Ash have been busy since they married,” Chloe notified. “Being a Professor and a Frontier Brain keeps them both up some nights. But enough about them. What have you been up to lately?”

“My time as a lecturer doesn’t always give me time to talk to you, sadly.”

“Don’t beat yourself up over it. We get many customers for some months, so I have to stay on top of things myself. How are Leaf and Molly?”

“They’ve been doing good. Molly’s on track to be Team Royal’s leader. Leaf officially helps out with Ms. Ketchum’s clothing business. Leaf’s on track to take over once she retires.”

“I’ve seen Leaf’s tailoring work! She makes great designs. How about the others?”

“I haven’t heard much from Nini, but she and Amelia have patched things up. Miette’s now a full-time baker. Shauna’s now a Furfrou groomer. We did try and talk earlier.”

“How did it go?”

“She’s doing fine. She and Clemont have been pretty happy together.”

Chloe couldn’t help but note the sad smile she had on her face.

“Still thinking about what she said that day?” Chloe asked.

“Our reunion did bring up that memory,” she confirmed. “Shauna wasn’t mad at me for it, but she did believe it was vice versa. I told her there were no hard feelings between us.”

“At least you two are still friends,” the redhead assured her. “What do you plan to do now that you’ve retired from the Contest circuit? Still going to keep up that lecturer job?”

“Honestly, yes. I like helping students learn the basics of Pokémon training. Especially since the officials cracked down on getting a license for that.”

Serena made her request with a faint pink blush on her face.

“I’ll be staying in Vermillion for a while. Can I stop by your café later?”

“Of course! I’d be happy to introduce you to Leah!” Chloe told her. “We’ll fool her into thinking we’re on a date.”

“Wait. What?!” Serena asked, her face going red.

“Just kidding.”


End file.
